Katrina Brennan
by Cue.Mysterious.Music.Rite.Now
Summary: Sorry, couldn't think of a better title. It all starts with Angela's screen and Brennan storming out of the Jeffersonian. Or if you go farther back. It starts with a body behind Bones's apartment building.


Chapter 1

Bones walked upon the platform. The young girl on the table had been through foster care, so Dr. Brennan was handling the case. "Dr. Brennan, I found that most of the injuries were premortom." Daisy smiled.

"Dr. Brennan! Angela got a hit!" Cam yelled up the platform. "She wants you immediately."

Bones headed to Angela's office. Angela was her best friend after all. "Angela, you could have just sent Booth the identification and he-" Bones cut off what she was saying when she saw what Angela was going over. On one side of the screen there was a picture of a teenager. The teenager had brown hair, much like Bones' and her gray eyes and facial structure looking distinctly similar. The other half of the screen was of Temperance Brennan's hospital records.

"Sweetie, this girl looks like you. And suspiciously fifteen years ago, you were in the hospital for a week. I also managed to crack into the young Katrina's child services records. According to them, you're her mother. I want to know what's going on Bren. And I want to hear it from you." Angela stared at her best friend looking up at the screen with a blank stare.

"Angela, you had no right." Bones stormed out of the office.

Angela stepped and watched as she stomped out of the Jeffersonian.

"Angela, what happened?" Booth asked. Cam was next to him. Booth had just arrived and was looking at Angela with an extremely quizzical expression.

"Booth, Cam, maybe you should see this. Bren's going to hate me. But you really need to see this." Angela led them back into her office.

"Angela, I really just want to make sure that Bones is-" Booth also cut off his speech, just as Bones had.

"Angela, I believe a verbal explanation is needed." Cam said. Not sure if she wanted to hear what she was asking for or not.

"Well, I was looking for matches to the dental records. I didn't feel the need to make a portrait from the skull because the body's teeth were in fine shape. So Katrina Brennan popped up. Brennan was a common name, but still I was intrigued. Not to mention, she could be the match. So I clicked on her link, and up came that picture. Her recent picture added to her adoption profile. She's been in foster care for ten years. Well, she's fifteen. I looked for everything. I'm an artist, I could see the similarities between her and Brennan instantly. So I went through Brennan's record and compared them to Katrina's." Angela paused and gulped down air. "Brennan was in the hospital for a week, fifteen years ago. There's a connection. And I'm going to assume that it's maternal. I just showed Bren. And well she stormed out."

"You think that Katrina could be the victim?" Cam asked. She shivered. Katrina's heart was on a medical tray waiting for Cam to look at. And Katrina could be Dr. Brennan's daughter. A piece of Dr. Brennan was laying on a tray. Not moving.

"Well, I need more about the wounds of the victim to see if they match Katrina's from her life. But from the bone structure I managed to sketch directly after I found the photo. She look extraordinaryly similar." Angela held up the sketch. "I'm worried about Bren. Maybe we should get Sweets' in on it. She might need psychological help. What if I put her in depression? Booth, go check on her. Bring her back to work! Please!" Angela pushed Booth out of the room.

"I'll be going, looking for cause of death." Cam was almost out the door when Angela grabbed her arm.

"That's not all. Katrina's mother died when she was five. A car crash. Well ten years ago, Brennan was in one too. So I have this feeling that Brennan thought Katrina was dead. Because if she kept Katrina from birth, she wouldn't of just ditched her after five years. That's not Bren." Angela looked at Cam with pleading eyes. " You have to help me prove that Katrina is not out there on that platform!" Angela pointed. "She can't be. Brennan would just. She would blame herself Cam! Katrina cannot be dead."

Angela finished just as Daisy came into the office. "Dr. Saroyan, there's a message on the bones. Something for Dr. Brennan, but I can't find her."

Angela was out the door before even Cam was.

**AN: This is something I had stuck in my head. And I thought it would be good! :) **


End file.
